civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Renaissance (Civ5)
Into the Renaissance is a scenario in Gods & Kings, an expansion for Civilization V. The scenario is based on religion in medieval times in which you must "Grow your medieval kingdom into one of the great nations of Renaissance Europe, fending off outside invasions from the Mongols and the Ottoman Turks and fighting the religious wars of the Crusades and Reformation!" Gameplay There are twelve playable civilizations in this scenario: England, France, Spain, The Celts, Sweden, Austria, The Netherlands, Russia, Byzantium, the Turks (a reused Ottomans), the Ayyubids (historically Arabia, although their civilization is more similar to the Songhai civilization; uses Assyria's colors), and the Almohads (historically Morocco, but better resemble the Arabian civilization; uses Germany's colors). In addition, Mongolia appears as a non-playable civilization. There are three playable world religions in the scenario: Roman Catholicism, Eastern Orthodoxy, and Islam, whose holy cities are Vatican City, Constantinople, and Mecca, respectively. England, France, Spain, the Netherlands, Sweden, Austria, and the Celts are all Catholic, while Byzantium and Russia are Orthodox, and the Turks, Ayyubids, and Almohads are all Islamic. Your relationships with other civs can be helped or hindered depending on whether or not that civilization follows your religion. In addition, a fourth religion, Protestantism, will be founded in the City-State of Wittenberg late in the game and will begin to deal massive damage in particular to the Catholic civilization's religion. All religions enter the game fully enhanced. The winner of the scenario is whichever civilization has the most victory points after 200 turns. Apart from attaining victory points normally, there are also several methods to acquire additional points. Civilizations can gain victory points by controlling holy cities. Jerusalem also counts as a holy city in this sense, even though there is no religion based in it. All of the holy cities exist as City-States, except Constantinople, the capital of Byzantium, which gives the Byzantines an advantage. In addition, a wonder specific to this scenario, St. Peter's Basilica, will be immediately built in Vatican City. Upon the completion of construction, a 50-turn timer begins to count down to a vote for the Holy Roman Emperor, which is similar to the UN vote, except winning the vote does not win the game, but rather provides victory points, and the Holy Roman Emperor vote repeats every 25 turns. The possession of St. Peter's Basilica provides an additional vote for the owner. This means that Vatican City will provide two votes for its allies. If the owner is a civ (by capturing Vatican City or acquiring it through Diplomatic Marriage as Austria), the extra vote automatically gives that vote to its owner. Despite being a vote for the Holy Roman Emperor, civilizations and City-States do not actually need to be Catholic to vote, be voted for, or to win the Holy Roman Emperor title. This means that it is even possible for the Mongols to win Holy Roman Emperor (though this is incredibly unlikely, due to their extremely aggressive attitude towards civs and City-States), as well as any of the three Islamic civilizations or the two Orthodox ones. Additional victory points can be acquired by sending Caravels to the New World (in the same manner as sending Caravels to China in the Conquest of the New World scenario) or through Holy War, in which the player has to capture cities of competing religions. The amount of victory points acquired through this method is determined by the population of said city. Civilizations There are twelve playable civilizations in this scenario: *The Almohads (uses Germany's colors and a checkerboard-pattern icon) **'Leader:' Ya'qub al-Mansur (a reused Harun al-Rashid) **'Unique Ability:' Trade Caravans (+2 Gold from each Trade Route.) **'Unique Unit:' Camel Archer (Knight) **'Unique Building:' Bazaar (Market) **'Capital:' Marrakech ***'City List:' Rabat, Fez, Safi, Seville, Cordoba, Bejaia, Tinmel, Sijilmasa, Granada, Murcia, Bidzala, Kabis, Mahdija **'Religion:' Islam *Austria **'Leader:' Maria Theresa **'Unique Ability:' Diplomatic Marriage (Can spend Gold to annex or puppet a City-State that has been your ally for 5 turns.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Hussar (Lancer) **'Unique Unit 2:' Landsknecht (Pikeman) **'Capital:' Vienna **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *The Ayyubids (uses Arabia's icon and Assyria's colors) **'Leader:' Saladin (a reused Askia) **'Unique Ability:' Justice of Saladin (Receive a free Courthouse in every city conquered. Start with the Pyramids constructed in Cairo.) **'Unique Unit:' Mamluk (Knight) **'Unique Building:' Madrasah (University) **'Capital:' Cairo ***'City List:' Dvin, Ba'albek, Bilbais, Alexandria, Aswan, Zabid, Aden, Ta'izz, Sana'a, Yanbu, Medina, Damascus, Hama, Homs, A'zaz Qus, Kafr Sabt, Jaffa **'Religion:' Islam *Byzantium **'Leader:' Theodora **'Unique Ability:' Logothete of the Course (Receives 1 extra Spy. Only civilization that starts the scenario in control of a holy city.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Cataphract (Horseman) **'Unique Unit 2:' Dromon (Trireme) **'Capital:' Constantinople **'Religion:' Eastern Orthodoxy *The Celts **'Leader:' Boudicca **'Unique Ability:' Braveheart (Combat bonus (+20%) when fighting units from a civilization with more cities than the Celts.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Pictish Warrior (Spearman) **'Unique Unit 2:' Welsh Longbowman (Crossbowman) **'Capital:' Edinburgh **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *England **'Leader:' Elizabeth **'Unique Ability:' Sun Never Sets (+2 Movement for all naval units. Receives 1 extra Spy.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Longbowman (Crossbowman) **'Unique Unit 2:' Ship of the Line (Frigate) **'Capital:' London **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *France **'Leader:' Francis I (a reused Napoleon) **'Unique Ability:' Ancien Régime (+2 Culture per turn from cities.) **'Unique Unit:' Musketeer (Musketman) **'Unique Building:' Chateau (Castle) **'Capital:' Paris **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *The Netherlands **'Leader:' William **'Unique Ability:' Dutch East India Company (Retains 50% of the Happiness benefits from a Luxury Resource if your last copy of it is traded away.) **'Unique Unit:' Sea Beggar (Privateer) **'Unique Improvement:' Polder **'Capital:' Amsterdam **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *Russia **'Leader:' Catherine **'Unique Ability:' Lay of Igor's Campaign (All land combatants have +1 Movement. All units pay just 1 movement point to enter any tile adjacent to a river.) **'Unique Unit:' Cossack (Lancer) **'Unique Building:' Krepost (Barracks) **'Capital:' Moscow **'Religion:' Eastern Orthodoxy *Spain **'Leader:' Isabella **'Unique Ability:' Seven Cities of Gold (After researching Exploration, may send up to three Conquistadors to the Western map edge for additional New World Victory Points and Gold.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Conquistador (Knight) **'Unique Unit 2:' Tercio (Musketman) **'Capital:' Barcelona **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *Sweden **'Leader:' Gustavus Adolphus **'Unique Ability:' Viking Fury (Embarked units have +1 Movement and pay just 1 movement point to move from sea to land. Melee units pay no movement point cost to pillage.) **'Unique Unit:' Hakkapeliitta (Lancer) **'Unique Building:' Stave Church (Temple) **'Capital:' Stockholm **'Religion:' Roman Catholicism *The Turks (a reused Ottomans) **'Leader:' Suleiman **'Unique Ability:' Barbary Corsairs (All melee naval ships have the Prize Ships promotion, allowing them to capture defeated ships. Pay only one-third the usual cost for naval unit maintenance.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Janissary (Musketman) **'Unique Unit 2:' Sipahi (Lancer) **'Capital:' Aleppo **'Religion:' Islam In addition, there is one unplayable civilization: *Mongolia **'Leader:' Genghis Khan **'Unique Ability:' Mongol Terror (All land combatants have +1 Movement and the March promotion, allowing them to heal at the end of every turn.) **'Unique Unit 1:' Keshik (Knight) **'Unique Unit 2:' Khan (Great General) **'Capital:' Old Sarai Strategy This site gives walkthroughs for every civilization except Sweden, tested on Deity difficulty and on the Historical map. Below are some key strategy points gathered from each: * Tech Tree: Civil Service (for Pikemen) and Guilds, then Machinery (for Crossbowmen) are absolutely vital as soon as possible for early war. Afterwards, there are some key options: ** Focusing on the top part of the tree will give you more science (Education), extra victory points from sending Caravels to the west (Exploration) and a powerful navy (Navigation). ** Focusing on the middle and bottom part of the tree will give you better units (albeit very resource dependent), more production (Metal Casting), more happiness (Printing Press) and more culture (Humanism). ** Finishing the tree will give access to Freedom, Autocracy and Order, as well as an extra Spy, but will render Science buildings useless. Sell them. * Culture: On the historical map prioritise Collective Rule (Liberty) in most cases for the free Settler, as the AI settles quickly, and Legalism (Tradition) for the boost to culture. Later, dive into Honour and then Commerce. * War: The AI gets aggressive quickly, and will likely declare on you before you are ready. Bribe them against each other, build citadels, and use other tricks to fight a successful defence. Offensive war is a lucrative way of getting Victory Points, as multiple religions are dominant in this game, and cities following different religions are easy to find. Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Into the Renaissance